Fairytail Everlasting
by Kari-Fairytail
Summary: Lucy loves the out-doors. She is a rich, kind, out-doors kind of girl. But her dad won't let her be free and go outside the fence around their house. But one morning Lucy runs away from home and runs into a pink haired teen boy named, Natsu. She falls in love with him after a long friend relationship and asks about his secret. What's Natsu's secret anyways?rated K & T
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story so please be easy on me...kay? ^-^ Anyways I'm new at this but I'm really trying my best to make a great story and please review!

**FAIRYTAIL EVERLASTING**

Summery: Lucy has always loved the out-doors. She was a rich, kind, out-doors kind of girl. But her dad won't let her be free and go outside the fence around their house. But one night Lucy runs away from home and runs into a strange boy with pink hair named Natsu. She finally falls in love with him and asked him about his age. What will happen when she finds out Natsu's secret?

* * *

**It was a Saturday morning when Lucy's dad, Judo, decided to visit his wife's grave with Lucy. He got up from his king-sized bed and streached his arms out slowy while yawning. "...Ahhhh, time to get ready." He softly said to himself. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore his ussual suit and his new black squeeky shoes. After he was done he walked over to Lucy's room not far away from his room, it was just across his actually. He knocked the door and waited for an answer. "Come in!" Someones voiced reached from the door. Judo turned the knob and opened the door. **

** "Lucy, I just wanted to tell you to get dressed we're going to visit your mother's grave today." He said in a highly serious tone and slammed the door then left.**

* * *

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

"Don't have to be such a gr-" I was suddenly cut off by my dad and before I could finish he slammed the door loud enough for every maid in the house to hear.

I really never liked my Father. Ever since my Mama died he has always been cruel and obbsessed with money. She then sighed and went over to her wardrobe to grab her clothes. I took a long hot shower and used my lavander shampoo and vanilla scented conditioner. After that I quickly got my clothes on. I wore a long scarlet dress with rose paterns below the dress. It was also a long sleeved dress with white ruffles at the end of the sleeves. Then navy blue 2 inched heels and she put her har into an updo and laid a diasy beside her right ear. When I got ready I heard a knock coming from the door and opened it. Then I saw one of My favorite maids with short and pink hair and suddenly ran up to give her a friendly hug. "VIRGO!" I yelled and gave in a big grin at her.

"Hello, Miss Lucy, I just came to tell you that Mr Judo is waiting for you outside, shall I walk with you?" Virgo asked pleased.

"Yes, thank you, Virgo!" I said cheerfully and closed the doors behind me carefully and walked off with my Maid.

* * *

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

The Carrige was outside and Judo was waiting for his daughter to come outside. He really was getting inpatiant and he really didn't like to wait. And so before he could take a step the front door of the mansion swung open and Lucy came outside with her favorite maid right beside her.

"Lucy, what took you so long?" He asked her wanting to know.

"Sorry! I forgot i had to do something quick and didn't realise I was taking long..." She smiled nervously at her Father.

"Hmph" Was the only word he could spill out and went inside the carrige. Lucy couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't stand being next to him. All she wanted was to be free from all her misery and just run away. She remembered how her father never wanted her outside near the fence unless he was there with her and she just wanted to look around the forest her family owned. So within 15 seconds of standing still staring into space she drops the flowers that the maids have given her to put it on her mother's grave and sprinted inside the forest.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, YOU COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! YOU HEAR ME!" Judo yelled at her furiously.

Lucy just kept running and running never turning back to see if anyone was chasing after her and se doubt they would so she just ran deeper into the forest...

'..._I'm finally free...' She thought. And just like that a big grin spread across her face._

* * *

_Hehe, This was my first story and chapter. On the next chatper she finally stops running and finds a strange guy drinking from some fountian..and yeah Blaahhhhh. Please review I really want some feedback and what I should fix and stuff like that. The more reviews the faster I'll write my 2nd chappy! :3_

_Thanks for reading, See ya!~~~Kari-Fairytail REVIEWWWWWWWWWW_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo! Sorry if the last chapter was short but I promised that i'd make this one a lot longer so here ya go! Chappy 2 :3

**CHAPTER TWO: Mystery Boy**

After all that running Lucy decided to stop nearby an old oak tree about 200 years old and began breathing heavyling trying to catch her breath. She layed beside the tree and she started to feel sleepy. Then all of a sudden her eyelashes fluttered slowy and she slowy falls asleep aganst the tree.

After an hour or so she could sense that something no scratch that- _SOMEONE _was near her and she finally woke up hearing splashes (Or noises..). She could hear clearly and it wasn't that far away. She quickly gets up to her position and looked around to see where that spalshing noise was coming from. _'I wonder what that splashing noise is coming from and WHO was making it?' _She thought. "..Splish..Splash.." She heard the noise again and it was coming from her left side and over there were bushes and vines and in between them was a cap big enough for her to go through. She slowy walked near the gap and the noise was getting a bit louder. She went through the gap and got herself tangled in vines and leaves. She quickly groomed her dress to get the leaves off of her and quickly looked around to see if she could find where that noise was coming from. While skimming around the forest something caught her eye, '_Pink..' _she thought. And there it was, she saw a boy who looked about her age with pink spiky hair drinking water beside another old oak tree. She slowy came closer to get a closer view of him but then accidently stepped on a twig and made that..breaking sound thingy...(yeah, yeah, I know it's stupid what i wrote but you now what I mean!) The strange boy then turned around to face the blonde female. They both stared at eachother until the boy spoke, "Hey, How da hell are you?" He asked glaring at her.

"Huh? E-excuse m-m-me?" She blinked twice shocked at what he just said to her.

"What are you doing here? Go back to your little Mommy, Wierdo."

She slowy backed away, a little bit hurt, but she knew that he didn't know she doesn't have a mother anymore.

"Uhh...my father owns this forest so you can't just tell me to go away! Anyways I'm really thirsty so I won't leave until I get some of that water. And by the way I'm not a wierdo!" She said crossing her arms around her chest frowning.

"Wait!" He said raising his hands infront of his face, "You can't drink this water! For all I know it might be posioned!" He tried reasoning with her.

"What the heck? I just saw you drink that water and nothing hapened to you!" She yelled at him. She slowly walked closer to the water and when she was about to take a sip the boy quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. He then glared at her brown orbs and opened his mouth but couldn't get anything out.

"What?"

"Oh, um.. I told you you can't drink from that water!"

"Ohh? And why not?"

"Well...let's just say that this isn't just an ordinary water it's special and if you drink it something will happen to ya, ya get me?"

"Fine..." She really wanted to drink from that water badly since she was running so much from awhile ago. Oh well...

"Hey! What's your name?" She really wanted to get along with this boy so she started off by asking his name.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot my name is Natsu... just Natsu." He grinned at her while putting his right hand infront of her and said, "And you are..?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" She said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Luigi!" He said cheerfully.

"MY NAME'S NOT LUIGI!" She yelled a bit frustraded.

"Oh..Sorry, How bout I jusy call you Luce, kay?" He asked giving her that big goofy grin on his face.

"L-L-Luce?" She asked. _'Did he just give me a nickname? No one has ever given me one and heck, this guys acting like if we've known eachother from a long time ago...' _

_"_Yeah, I'd thought the name Luce would suit ya better, heheheh.." He said.

"Ohh.. well then.. Okay!" She said all goody goody.

And just like that they have been talking like good old friends.

* * *

**Ok, I'm really new to do and I got stuck on how to get my 2nd chap. And well I figured how but I didn't get to edit my 2nd chappy. Sorry about that bu now it's finished!**

**I wasn't sure on the next chapter if i should make Lucy get kidnapped or just go willingly with Natsu.**

**On the real stoy the girl gets kidnapped so yeah.. Tell me what ya guys think, kay? And also...REVIEW!**


End file.
